The invention generally relates to space management. In particular, the invention relates to a control system for space management.
Flexible space management using partitions comprising a plurality of operable wall panels has in the past been performed manually. For example, layouts and configurations of a space using partitions are typically done using computer generated prints, numbers, manual calculations, and color-coding methods. After the layouts or the configurations of partitions are obtained on prints, the space is generally partitioned manually. In other words, the wall panels are manually moved and installed at locations according to the layouts. The manual installation is often time consuming and confusing for the operator.
Additionally, various factors such as complexity of the layouts, the number of panels, and the size of the space will reduce the likelihood that the installed partitions match the layouts. To re-install, to change, or to expand the partitions in the event of user error may add considerable amount of installation time and labor costs to a project. Depending on the layouts configured for the space, some panels will require periodic maintenance after installation because they are used more frequently than other panels. However, it is often the case that all panels are examined and maintained on a single rigid inspection schedule, even though more frequently used panels may require more frequent maintenance than panels that are less frequently used. Thus, maintaining the panels can become inefficient and costly.